It Just Sat There
My new house was just gorgeous, it had the most beautiful view of the ocean I have ever seen. The moment I saw it I thought, 'I must buy this house', a''nd that was the biggest mistake of my life. After a week of living in my new home I was starting to get used to where everything was. I learned new things about the neighborhood, heck, I even learned that I had a basement! Thanks to the Marble Stone library, I learned many new things about my new home. Did you know that Saint Maryum's church used to be where my house is, and that church had a rather large basement? So, upon finding out these facts I decided to do a little exploring. Since there's a basement here, there must be a door ''somewhere ''leading to it, and tonight I will find that door, right? ''Right! So, after hours of nonstop searching, I finally found it. I can't believe I didn't see it at first, I just thought it would be like in the movies, hidden behind a wall or maybe hidden away in a secret place. So slightly pissed off after all that searching, I grabbed the doorhandle and slammed it open *hic hic gaaasssp* Huh? Was someone down there? "Hello?" No reply. "Heeeellooooo?" Not a single noise was heard. I must be hearing things. As I slowly descended down the staircase, I searched the surroundings for any signs of life. Suddenly, I froze and became paralyzed with fear. Over there. staring at me. Was two bright golden eyes sorta like a cat's. I slowly began to build up the courage to walk towards the glowing eyed creature, thinking it was only a cat or maybe a racoon that made its way into my basement. I slowly crept towards the creature. "Here kitty kitty..." It didn't move. It just sat there, staring at me. I decided now was the best time to get out my pocket flashlight since I couldn't see where I was going, so I causually got out the little light and turned it on. What I saw horrified me. That thing ''wasn't a cat or racoon. It wasn't human, its skin was pale and wrinkly, its clothes torn to shreds, it had shark-like teeth, and cat-like eyes, but what scared me the most is what it was doing... it had a bowl of unidentified red fluid in its hands. It looked like I had interrupted its writing... ''WHERE'S YOUR GOD NOW? Before I knew it, that 'thing' was creeping towards, me its scrawny red stained hands reaching towards me. I ran, I ran faster than I had ever run before. I closed the door behind me before running up the stairs into my room. I can't believe what I just saw. My head was pounding, I needed to lay down for a bit. That was my mistake. I awoke to find it by my bed. It just sat there until I looked at its eyes. "WHERE'S YOUR GOD NOW?" Then, everything faded away. Category:Monsters